


can we move on from this?

by afangirldaydreams



Series: everything hurts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Explosion, Fire, Hurt, Hurt Derek, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Hunters, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no.2, prompt: explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: Stiles knew he should have gotten there earlier from the minute he approached the front door of the loft and felt it was warm, a contrast to the usual chilling cold he sometimes felt on his back when they were so into the moment they could not wait for the bedroom.





	can we move on from this?

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 2: explosion

He had arrived too late.

Stiles knew he should have gotten there earlier from the minute he approached the front door of the loft and felt it was warm, a contrast to the usual chilling cold he sometimes felt on his back when they were so into the moment they could not wait for the bedroom.

There had been new hunters in town. Just passing by, said Argent. No need to worry about them, he stressed. But Stiles should have known better. New hunters were always trouble. Always. And these ones were no different.

Derek had called him when he sensed they were approaching, and Stiles was thankful his father was still the Sheriff or else he would have been elbows deep in speeding tickets. He pushed his jeep to the limit, but it still hadn’t been enough. When he pushed the entrance door open, his body was propelled backward. He was confused for a moment, a ringing sound in his ears, but then he understood. These hunters had not been playing around. They left a small homemade bomb behind, and surely that powder that now covered the loft was wolfsbane. He got up with difficulty and ran for Derek when he saw him on the floor, motionless.

The smoke was beginning to cloud everything, but he could still fight it. He could still reach Derek and get them both out of there to safety. He felt the flames were close to licking his body, but he needed to get them out of there. He needed to get Derek out. He was sure the others were coming to help, but he couldn’t just wait around for the cavalry.

He couldn’t just do nothing, because when he finally approached him, he saw the desperation stamped across Derek’s eyes upon looking at the fire that was quickly spreading. His eyes were almost glazed over, and Stiles immediately knew he was not mentally present at that moment. No. He was still a teenager, trapped in another house, trapped in another fire destroying everything and everyone he cared about. He knew it had been a long way for him to heal and start living his life without the guilt that pressed down on his heart from everything that happened with Kate.

But people said time was cyclical, right? That everything that happened once upon a time will return and happen again at some point. So, this was it. Another fire consuming the Hale family.

Later, when they were sitting at the back of an ambulance, a shock blanket across Derek’s shoulders, Stiles wondered. Derek was catatonic, the paramedics had said. The burnt skin on his own arm wasn’t so bad. He wouldn’t heal like a werewolf, and he feared the evidence on his flesh would make the werewolf flinch when he came out of wherever he was in his mind. He was fine with it; he would get over it. But he wasn’t so sure about Derek. How could they move on from this?


End file.
